


[翔润]春宵苦短监督前进吧

by anntx



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 成为攻略对象的助攻是否方向错误。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	[翔润]春宵苦短监督前进吧

**Author's Note:**

> 适配BGM参考：さくら~あなたに出会えてよかった~ -RSP

我的忍耐是有限度的，松本想。  
一天内收录的第三场团番结束，情绪阈值也调回节能模式。径直回家补眠的计划被突兀打断很难不令人恼火，偏偏挡在面前的是他没法拒绝的——“一起吃个饭？マネージャー说你接下来没安排。”樱井看起来胸有成竹。  
于是这个月第二次，松本坐在没有第三人的和室内，和樱井开始没有重心的闲谈。  
这当然很奇怪。

从不确定的时间起他们有意无意避免了和对方进行人数少于三的聚会，心照不宣达成了某种统一——像延迟进行了心理上的成人仪式，属于少年的亲密任性无所顾忌被一笔勾销，换作大人的、适当距离感下的友好合作。  
并不是“不仲”。松本知道成年人的相处方式，也接受他们有各自的交际与私下生活。唯一的缺陷在于樱井并不只是他稳定可靠的同事，也是他似乎正在暗恋的对象——这是品尝过一次次不应存在的失落后得出的结论。  
这可不妙。当他意识到微妙情绪的来源后事情变得更为艰难。曾在恋爱问答中放言行事绝不想一点点攻略因为“没意思”的随心进攻派，遇到了不得不珍而重之的攻略对象。于情于理都不该采用的直接告白被第一个否决，二人聚餐似乎也没有特别的理由。结伴外出更不符合两人的工作日程…最重要的是，松本想，这件事真的需要樱井知晓吗？这件事所导致的一切后果、我都能接受吗？  
多年来恪守关系不错的同事身份，插科打诨默契抛梗，逢年过节送上祝福，不流露半点眷恋，不多余冒进一寸。如果说追求步骤是攻城先填河，松本认为自己已然化身人形永动填河机关，以樱井帝王的领土为中心填平了护城河——还顺势建起卫星城，让他常年呆在舒适区安慰自己这样也不错。  
直到被骤然增加的邀约打乱规划。  
认真追溯樱井攻势反转的时间点大概是半年前与友人宿醉的第二天。Stand by期间樱井忽然问“昨天喝了很多吗？”，松本被吓了一跳，即使被解释看不出来也暗自反省许久生放送时的状态——那天的晚饭是樱井久违的邀约，松本没理由拒绝。不过预想中的责备并未出现——毕竟是成年人，把樱井的欲言又止解读为斟酌劝告，松本自觉解释了昨天是亲友归国的特例。“以后会注意的。不用担心，别看他们说的夸张、我很少喝到没意识啦…不会影响工作的。”他作出承诺。  
但这件事并未结束。或许是担心他临近巡演压力过大染上酗酒恶习，樱井仿佛一夕之间变回时刻督促的家教兼兄长，有意无意询问他每天的安排、在邮件里由交流突发奇想的演唱会建议、询问是否需要留下帮忙…松本隐约察觉突如其来的关心背后是樱井在担心，但工作狂监督的“我没事”似乎并无效力，樱井依然故我、甚至变本加厉由数据交流拓展到线下同行——接踵而来的约饭和短途旅行邀约相对十年里一只手数的过来的二人行程而言，实在是太超过了。他们谈论的话题从工作和共同友人发散到被送了一件衣服、那家的茶碗蒸好吃甚至“松润约会的话想去哪里？”  
那时樱井无意多言，松本以为他一时兴起，想了想选在涩谷站出口的八公像。“穿行在十字路口的人流中，回头瞬间发现了the one…被发现会引起骚动吧，可能发生的话不是很棒很浪漫吗？”  
回应他的是樱井“受教了”的表情。

可我不擅长恋爱指导啊。明明你才是通晓我所有恋爱经历的前辈、外加不确信取胜不落子的策略家吧！  
拉回思绪的瞬间听到“松润觉得怎么告白成功率高？”，除了欸？？？作反应，松本只想说没人会拒绝你的。  
樱井还在对面等待答案。这人大概真的有了喜欢的对象…但“我也不是女孩子，没什么参考价值吧？”  
“说说你的看法就好，”樱井意外地坚持，而条件反射般听话思考过的答案是直说，“直接是男人的帅气！“松本违心鼓励道。  
变成暗恋对象的助攻是不是哪里出错了？樱井帝王的城池似乎将要易主——由内击破那种，大概还有他出谋划策的一份功劳，松本不情不愿地想。  
…明明我还没碰到过城墙呢。

这天之后反向攻势忽然放缓许多。常规工作以外的闲暇不再零散，松本找到机会花整个下午看完了巡演DVD的样片。  
原来在他面前会这样。没有杂志互拍的动作提示，随心发挥的摆拍实在有点幼稚，怼脸镜头前说是把护发素涂上脸的事故。如果不是日积月累的表情管理足够熟练，他真担心投影里的家伙把一切都暴露干净。  
还有没注意的隐藏视角。樱井的镜头记录下他在观众席、会议室、后台阴影里的样子，凌晨三点的胡茬也没错过。站在舞台对面拍着合照，还有余裕张望到“松润在里面”。  
看来他追寻那个人的身影又极力藏起痕迹时，不小心错过些自己成为目标的时刻。其实樱井的周全松本早有体会，无论登台前稍一颔首的对视，或者扶在肩上轻微摁压的触觉。松本知道自己容易紧张，而樱井就像能听出他的心拍数，用微不足道、似有若无的小动作，提醒他“没关系”。  
有颗怦怦乱跳的心脏因此不可思议的安定下来。  
他就是这样的人啊，松本想。明明已经很好、不该索求更多，发觉同样被看着的时候，却难免生出错觉被爱的瞬间。

下一轮攻防开辟了新战场。  
一反常态在晚间十点被约到不算热门的海边，尽管是自驾能到达的距离，仍然令人生疑。难道有什么重大事件吗？总之要记得放平心态…  
Are you ready？松本在出发前暗中打气。

比敌人更快打败松本的是气氛。  
零星的灯光不足以照亮岸边，空无一人的周围仅有海风作响。稍微…有点吓人。地点指定者久未现身，他开始怀疑自己是否找错目的地。  
“这边、”樱井适时从不远处的光线里走出。  
是风雨欲来的脸色…逐渐清晰的面容透出松本少见的神情。来不及更多分析，樱井停在他面前。  
“十字路口的设想计划了几次还是不太安全，所以没法在八公身边喊你。不过那边有个灯塔也算地标…”  
松本不知道他在说什么。  
“…命中注定感之类的，最后还是借鉴了经典海边镜头，不过晚上是过于阴森了吧…”  
不可置信愣愣盯着眼前自说自话的樱井、松本想，交战中途被打一闷棍就是这种感受吗？  
“所以、现在说的是、”在关键时刻差点吃螺丝绝对有失风范，而松本已经扑上前拥住名司会。  
“喜欢你、”樱井耳边的声音被紧张和夜晚海风吹得发颤，却坚持继续下来，“最喜欢你，一直都是你。”  
“…所以、我也爱你。”松本知道这一次不是错觉。  
原来那些瞬间不是自作多情，而是情之所至。处女座监督专注于填平河道的每一寸缝隙，不知道抬头就能望见城门早已大开。  
樱井城云淡风轻拒人千里，只让他触手可及。

半夜出门吹冷风的后遗症是起床困难重症发作。  
像护食小猫抱着被子不肯撒手的松润让樱井想起当时接到的电话。凌晨被吵醒的低气压在看清来电显示后不翼而飞，电波传来熟悉的带点小奶音的声音：“翔くん，稍微打扰一下可以吗？”。根本没法拒绝吧…大概已经被送回家，安静的背景音让松润漫无目的前言不搭后语的醉话更加清晰，樱井耐心应着声尝试哄他入睡，绝对温和的“先放下手机怎么样”却收获了带着哭腔的拒绝，“翔くん可以不要走吗？”  
“没有走哦，睡着之前会…”“明明就不见了！”被干脆利落打断了。和回归小包子状态的松润沟通失败，樱井没来得及想好回答，又收到新的控诉：“是被翔くん丢下了吧…”委屈无助的像只落水猫咪，“明明最想追上你的…”  
电光火石间樱井似有明悟。不经意碰到了决胜球吗…另一头的松润还在颠三倒四重复着“翔くん”“要看你”，等到樱井听见均匀的呼吸气流时窗外已经隐约透进光线。  
第二天的试探不出意料，松润果然没注意前一晚的通话记录。于是策略家行动起来，制定科学严密的计划一步步侵入攻略对象的生活、收集本尊亲口认证的偏好资料…一切按部就班顺利进行，直到最后关头的告白不小心被抢占先机。  
嘛、胜负心在他面前退一步也无妨——那时说过的，不输给风、不输给雨，只输给一个人。

不过赢家现在还没自觉地埋在被团里。  
怀着不知名恶趣味的樱井童心大发，将离开被窝后迅速降温的冰冷手背贴在松润颈侧。本以为能即刻唤醒顺便收获炸毛小猫，谁知半梦半醒的猫咪只是模模糊糊嘟囔一句“好冷啊”，接着捉住樱井两只手一齐塞进被团、在怀里抱住捂好不动了。  
…偶尔放宽计划陪他赖床也不错。无言地盯着栗色发旋看了一会儿，樱井向自己妥协。  
毕竟、他们以后还有很多时间。  
春宵苦短，来日方长。

—  
本文附送别册：  
_**《花式舍近求远的的一百种方法》**_ 作者：绕路可环地球一周的MJ  
_**《如何让暗恋对象自我攻略》**_ 作者：不愿透露姓名的计划通SS

**Author's Note:**

> 攻城填河梗、标题neta「春宵苦短~少女前进吧！」  
> 想代入脸或时期的话可以看数码控。没什么特别的原因就是作者写之前正好复习了一遍...。


End file.
